1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control device of a liquid droplet ejection head, and a control method and a manufacturing method of the liquid droplet ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
To form an image (print characters or print an image) on a surface of a recording medium, a liquid droplet ejection head may be used. Herein, the term “liquid droplet ejection head” refers to a device or the like that ejects (discharges) liquid droplets (e.g., ink droplets) through a plurality of respective ejection openings (nozzles) by applying a pressure to the liquid. Further, some liquid droplet ejection heads may detect a temperature thereof and control the ejection operation based on the detected temperature.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H02-289354 discloses a technique of a liquid injection recording head (liquid droplet ejection head) in which an electro-thermal conversion body, which generates thermal energy to be used for ejecting liquid therefrom and a temperature detection device, which detects a temperature of the electro-thermal conversion body, are mounted on the same supporting body.